Share The Toast
by Ariesgirl
Summary: Draco decides to use his amazing looks for evil, namely making Harry's life a complete and utter hell. Yay! slash HD
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, im sure youre all anxious to read this (ha!) so im gonna be short. I loves reviews, criticism s ok with me, and this is SLASH.

Warning- this is rated T, so um if you cant handle guys making out or whatever then don't read this

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING. Wish I did. But I don't.

… I want a cookie…

XXXXX

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

It first started when I looked in the mirror one day, (as most great things do) and realized that I am completely and utterly gorgeous. I mean I always knew that I looked amazing, but it never occurred to me before then that I was _gorgeous_. So of course I decided to use my looks for evil, namely, making Potter's life a complete and total hell.

XXXXX

I sat in the great hall at breakfast, trying to perfect my plan.

"Draco, stop making goo-goo eyes at yourself in that spoon and pay attention." Blaise demanded.

Can I help it if I look as stunning upside down as I do right side up?

I sighed dramatically and placed the spoon carefully next to my plate, (in easy reach in case I get bored again) and turned around to look at Blaise, straddling the bench we were sitting on in the process.

"Yes, Zabini, what is it?" I said looking up at him through my lashes.

He paused to blink, cleared his throat and then stammered out,

"H... how are you going to drive Potter crazy by looking… um… gorgeous?" he asked.

I leaned forward so that I was close to him. Much closer than strictly necessary. One of my hands drifted over to rest on one of his knees.

"Just… like… this." I said slowly, in a low tone.

When I pulled away I noticed that Blaise's eyes were wide and his cheeks were bright pink with a blush.

Perfect.

"Th… that'll work then…" he said, still obviously in awe of my amazingfulness. Is that a word? I think it should be.

I smiled and returned to my spoon, cradling it lovingly between my thumb and forefinger, I practiced pouting and looking scornful.

"Draco," he started, "Draco would you just put the spoon down for a second!"

"Fine." I said icily, giving him my now perfected pout.

"Save it for Potter." He said, fighting to control his blush.

"You still haven't told me exactly _how_ you're going to do this." Blaise said, bringing up a very good point.

Of course I have already thought of it.

I _am_ perfect after all.

"It's very simple really," I said getting up, "Watch this."

XXXXX

Harry's POV

It was a perfectly normal morning, until I went to the great hall for breakfast.

"Ron, pass me the jam will you?" I asked.

"Sure thing mate." He said handing me the jar.

I spread the jam over my toast when suddenly the Gryffindor table became very quiet.

It was halfway to my mouth when the strangest thing in my life happened. Stranger even than when I found out that I was a wizard.

Draco Malfoy waltzed right up to me, in the middle of breakfast, and sat down on my lap.

I stared at him, unable to speak, frozen in place.

"Hullo Potter," he murmured silkily, "You're looking sexy today."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

He leaned over and took a bite of my toast, still frozen in my hand, halfway to my mouth.

"Mmmm" he said, closing his eyes in rapture.

I gaped as he slowly licked the jam off his lips.

"Delicious" he said, hopping off my lap, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"See you in Potions Potter." He murmured stroking my leg before walking back to his table.

I sat in my seat, face red, mouth open, my eyes practically popping out of their sockets. The silence in the hall turned into quiet snickering.

"Must have been some damn good toast, eh Fred?" I heard George say before falling into a dead faint.

XXXXX

'Kay, whatchya guys think? Review pwease.

Suggestions for Draco's next stunt very welcome, as its going to be rather hard for him to top that.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Um… hi…

(coughs)

heh

…

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEAAAAASE! I WAS SICK! I HAD FINALS! IT WAS MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY! ANGEL WAS ON!

I got a bout a million more of these… heh

But im sure youd rather read the continuation of Share the Toast…

Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim to own anything or anyone

… yet

Warning: rated T. and its Slash. Slashyish. Slashishlyful. Slashlyfulish. Slashyfu- ok ok I'll stop.

Chapter Two

XXXXXX

Blaise's POV

"I'm brilliant!" Draco announced, self adoringly. "I mean, did you see the look on his face! Oh Merlin that was priceless!"

I nodded.

Draco continued, excitedly recounting every second of it as if I hadn't been there watching the whole time.

Can you say narcissist?

"And when I called him sexy! I thought he was going to die on the spot! Can I get any more wicked? Blaise, such perfection should be illegal." He said with a sideways glance at one of the many mirrors that adorned our dorm. "And yet… here I am!"

Annoying as it was, I found it hard to disagree. Draco was the technical definition of perfect, well besides his personality. And he even managed to pull that off. God knows how.

Falling backwards on to his bed, he fixed me with a deep stare. His eyes clouded into a stormy gray. "Blaise."

I tried not to gawk.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Tell me I'm pretty." He said, his expression perfectly serious.

I almost chocked.

"In your dreams. I think someone's in desperate need of a trip to a hospital. But its ok Draco, I'm sure they'll have lots of mirrors there. And padded rooms too." he tossed a pillow at me and laughed. Thank god he was kidding. I had half a mind to agree.

"Blaise." He said again. I groaned.

"I'm not calling you pretty! Get it through you blond skull!" he sat up and almost bumped his head on the bunk above him.

"You git. I was merely going to say that we need to think of something else to do to Potter. I'm sure he'll wake up eventually. You know in a few weeks or so."

I grinned. Now this was something I could handle, bugging the shit outta Potter. Draco's appearance was a topic I generally tried to avoid.

"You could snog him during potions." I suggested.

He glared at me.

"I am NOT going to snog Potter. That's disgusting. I had to brush my teeth for ten minutes after biting a piece of his toast!"

He had a point there. Potty probly never even brushed his teeth.

"You could make him think you were going to kiss him and then pull away and leave…" I tried.  
Draco paced the room.

"But that would still leave me with the problem of looking like I wanted to kiss Potter!" He stopped pacing.

His eyes turned dark. It's kinda creepy how they change color. I bet he charmed them.

"I want to humiliate him Blaise. I want the whole school to see him chase after me like a love sick puppy. He's going to pay for ridiculing me that first day." He hissed, spite oozing from each word.

But maybe I'm exaggerating. Dribbling more like.

"Uh Draco… you're getting kinda creepy here. Bordering on obsessed really… you're not going to laugh manically are you?" I said, backing away slowly. I think Draco needs some quality time far far away from his father. Preferably in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's.

"Of course not Blaise. Don't be ridiculous." He said tossing yet another pillow at me. How many of those things does he have anyways? It's not right for a man to have that many pillows. Except for the ones with the tassels. I like tassels.

Then again you'd have to be off your rocker to call Draco Malfoy a man.

Woodland sprite fairy thing maybe. Man? No way.

He glared at me.

"Blaise. Are you comparing me to a fairy in your head again?"

"No." I gulped. Uncanny that.

"Because you've got the same misty look you had before you insisted on checking my back for wings that one time."

"I WAS DRUNK!"

Draco, for once stayed silent. His eyebrow rose up annoyingly though.

"I was!"

He coughed into his hand.

"Sure Blaise." He said before getting up and walking to the door.

I tossed one of his pillows at him a fraction of a second before he closed the door.

Heh heh. He said misty. He is too a fairy.

XXXXXX

Next chapter coming soon. tis Harry's POV.

I love you all!

MARVELOUS!


End file.
